Danganronpa Story: Despair's Flower
Danganronpa Story: Despair's Flower (ダンガンロンパ物語: ：絶望の木の花, Danganronpa Monogatari: Zetsubō no Ki no Hana, Translated as Danganronpa Story: Flower of a Despair Tree) is a game that takes place 4 years after Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Characters Takumi Taiyou (太陽 匠, Taiyō Takumi) Super High School Level Good Luck. Takumi is the very protagonist. He was the son of a common family. Sora Tsuki (ツキ ソーラ, Tsuki Sora) Super High School Level Manager. His older brother was supposed to be the Super High School Level Manager, but the title brought down to him. Kaori Fukui (福井 かおり, Fukui Kaori) Super High School Level Game Developer. She developed popular games, and she was well known for making the game, Bahamut Legacy. Takara Mayou (メイヨー タカラ, Mayō Takara) Super High School Level Florist. She runs a popular flower shop, and many people buy there. Tsukiko "Kiko" Ishida (石田 月子, Ishida Tsukiko) (石田 キコ, Ishida Kiko) Super High School Level Doll Maker. Her mother makes dolls, and she was taught how to do it. Shota Hamasaki (浜崎 ショタ, Hamasaki Shota) Super High School Level Driver. He passed so many driver tests and won many driving races. Shiori Takenaka (竹中 しおり, Takenaka Shiori) Super High School Level Soccer Player. Chikako Kobayashi (小林 千賀子, Kobayashi Chikako) Super High School Level Heiress. Yoshi Matsuoka (松岡 ヨッシー, Matsuoka Yoshī) Super High School Level Cleaner. Daisuke Yamaguchi (山口 大輔, Yamaguchi Daisuke) Super High School Level Cheater. Kiyoshi Koizumi (小泉 きよし, Koizumi Kiyoshi) Super High School Level Swordmaster. Sumiko Hashimoto (橋本 澄子, Hashimoto Sumiko) Super High School Level Dancer. Naoko Fujioka (藤岡 直子, Fujioka Naoko) Super High School Level Illustrator. Akira Nakano (中野 アキラ, Nakano Akira) Super High School Level Archaeologist. Souma Kita (北 相馬, Kita Sōma) Super High School Level Composer. Hanae Tsukino (月野 英恵, Tsukino Hanae) Super High School Level Fighter. Monokuma (モノクマ, Monokuma) The principal of Hope's Peak Academy and main antagonist. Gameplay The player takes control of Takumi Taiyou, and the game is divided into 2 moieties of each chapter: Everyday life (a.k.a. Daily Life) and Neveryday Life (a.k.a. Pernicious Life). Everyday Life During Daily Life mode, there are either cutscenes with characters or leisure where you can simply wander around and spend time with other characters. Each character has at least 3 leisure events, and spending time with them may give you either Skills or Adeptness Points to utilize in Class Tribulations. You can withal give them gifts from the MonoMono Machine, which gives you a higher chance of getting an adeptness/adeptness point. Neveryday Life The characters will find the corpse of another student, initiating Deadly Life, which is split into two modes. Investigation Takumi must find evidence and testimonies in order to utilize as Word Bullets in Class Trials. There is no time limit, and ends when Takumi finds everything he can. Class Trials During this mode, the surviving students must decide who the culprit is utilizing the evidence they found during Investigation, with several minigames. Afore the trial commences, Takumi can prepare afore proceeding to the trial, such as reviewing his Word Bullets, equipping Skills, etc. Takumi will have an Influence Gauge (the equipollent of Health Points) which will cause a Game Over if plenarily depleted. He will additionally have Adeptness Points (default 15 SP) which are habituated to equip skills. *Nonstop Debate *Nonstop Consent *Rebuttal Duel *Epiphany Anagram *Rhythm Shot Battle (RSB) Category:Story